Trouble Lies Ahead
by waterxeno
Summary: [AU][AsuCaga] Cagalli's normal and simple senior life in high school has come to an end. A new guy was transferred to her school. Making her day worst since the first day he came. Twist of turn of events and much more surprises. Complete Summary Inside!


**Disclaimer: **I **DON'T **own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny and its respective creators. I'm just borrowing the characters. But I thing I could said is mine, is the **PLOT. **So don't steal its mine and only mine.

**Complete Summary: **Cagalli's normal and simple senior life in high school has come to an end. A new guy was transferred to her school. Making her day worst since the first day he came. Twist of turn of events and much much more surprises. Mainly** AsuCaga **and might add some pairing in near future.

**Author's Blabbering and Rants: **owkei. I haven't posted anything ever since Valentines, right? Please forgive me for being lazy to type and having a grounded term. Geez I hate it when it happens. I have tons of stories here and there to type, but I can't find my mood to type thanks to my newly brought animes! YAY!!! This story was collecting dust for months in my computer!!! So please guys, hang in there!!! I appreciate the **REVIEWS and SUPPORT yer' giving to me!!!** **THANKS A LOT!!! –hugs- **please leave your wonderful review and tell me what you think!!! Ja ne!

**AnimeSoundz: Glaring Dream, Super Drive from Gravitation. Hohoemi wo Agetai by Team-F from Princess Princess. Precious Rose by Naomi Shindou from Gundam Seed. And SUPER FAVE Gravitation - The Rage Beat by Bad Luck Shuichi Shindo. (nn,)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**presented by**

**Marianne Ruth Gonzales a.k.a waterxeno**

**beta-read and edited by **

**Athena - Chan**

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

**Chapter 1: My Worst Day Ever**

Morning came. The sun rose up from the dark and gloomy horizon. The light had not yet touched the other shaded areas but the magnificent sounds of day could already be heard. If estimated, the exact time would be around five to six o'clock. Not every one was up and early but it was sure that everyone in the suburban place would awake to a bright start. Ah, yes. The peaceful place was absolutely exhilarating. And judging by the view around, you'd guess that when anyone woke up around the place, they'd be in a good mood or something. Yes, this was most true in a way.

The suburbs. What a peaceful place. Most would think of it as boring. Most would think of it as great. Whatever the outlook on it was, suburbs would always be suburbs. Strange how people think, really. Nonetheless, people in this environment have come to grow used to the way life was. On how it ended at night and on how they would awake the next day to see another day. Yes, this was all too true. It was great. Except for a certain person that is.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Argh… Shut up you pesky clock," uttered a blonde-haired girl who was lying down on her bed with her stomach down. Hearing the noise, she put her pillow on top of her head to muffle the sound. Hey, who would want to be hearing unpleasant noise in the morning anyway?

This was the kind of scene that actually applied to the words _in a way_.

Cagalli Yula Attha is who this girl was, an average senior to be at that. What would begin to describe this teen? Feisty at that matter. Bold, brave, a daring soul. One not to be put down and someone who never admits defeat. One who always follows HER rules and nobody else. To some, this may be the rephrasing of stubborn and rebellious. No, most definitely not. In words, this is an example of independence. Standing on one's own. Not counting on others to fight their battles. Very expressive when it comes to feelings of anger. Strong, in a sense. That was good, very good indeed. The question is: how many people out there do have senses such as this?

"Where is that clock?! Damn annoying thing," she said as her hand went in search to shut off the evil sound coming from the top of her stand. When she finally found it, she quickly shut it off. Wanting to do more than just shutting the thing up, she shoved it lazily into the drawer, hard. Now, that's a way of shutting it up.

_THUD!!!_

"Umm… few more minutes and I'm getting up." With that she drowsed off again into deep slumber. What could the clock do? She wanted to sleep for a little more. Then so be it.

How come the evil clock was always like that? Always bothering her in her sleep. Well, of course. It's an alarm clock. What could you expect? For this teen, everyday always passed like that. At least in the morning because every afternoon would turn out different. It was always: _BRING! BRING! BRING!_, covers head with the pillow, look for the clock, shut it off, shove it into the drawer, and get back to sleep. Same thing. But, she still hadn't gotten used to it. As you could call it, it was some sort of cycle. True. For sure, things wouldn't turn out right when she woke up. That was really for sure.

After an hour or so…

The sleeping figure which was lying on the bed began to move. It moaned. After five minutes of deciding whether she had enough sleep, Cagalli finally sat up. She really didn't want to, but she had to. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her curtained window and began to wonder

_That's strange_, she thought. She had only been asleep for a few minutes and now the sun is shining brightly over the whole place. She sat there. In a few minutes, she grew pale, knowing exactly what was happening. Realization dawned upon her. SHE OVERSLEPT AGAIN! This was really a big disaster!

She tossed and turned on her bed, looking for the clock frantically. She really had to know what time it was. Maybe she ONLY thought she was late, right? It was such a disaster it she was right. At times like these, she had to stay calm. But she couldn't who could???

After some time, she remembered that she had shoved the clock into her drawer earlier. Yes! It was in the drawer. She quickly yanked it open and the poor thing almost broke. "Seven-fourteen," she read out loud, horror visible in her expression.

Oh my! This was really bad. She had to be in school much earlier than that. Her professor clearly said that all of them had to be in school early. It was something about them having to be there for the arrival of the new student. Whoever the person was, Cagalli thought at first that why the heck bother about it. It was just a new person. No big. But then again, she really, really, really had to be early because of her professor. Countless, could be the word. She's always late. And she knows that punctuality matters a lot. Its part of making a good impression. And she doesn't want any bad impression on her. What could she say? She's a person with high pride.

Quickly, she struggled to get up from the bed. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her that she couldn't move a bit. There was struggling. More and more struggling. A number of thuds and pounds on the wall behind her. And some yelps of pain. And after that…

_THUD!_

She fell to the floor.

"Aw" she massaged her aching back. "My back… My back, it hurts." Wincing in pain, she quickly got up from the ground and dashed into the bathroom for a shower so she could go change into fresh cloths.

Once she got there… "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRASH! _

Ops! That didn't sound too good. She slipped.

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Uzumi Athha, father of the girl, was reading his newspaper and just finished preparing breakfast since it was the maids' day-of that day. He was checking on the latest update on the stock market.

_Looks like a lot has been progressing ever since I made that decision_, he thought to himself

A little while later, while really fascinated by what had happened to the stock market, he heard loud stomping upstairs that was on its way to stairway. No, it was not stomping at all. It sounded as if there was a stampede of elephants upstairs. Uzumi rolled his eyes, it was an everyday noise. He had gotten so used to it that it didn't even bother his train of concentration.

There were more noises upstairs, such as thuds, and all.

"Ah… I'm going to be late!!!" a sudden familiar female voice screamed so loud that Uzumi nearly fell of his chair. Uzumi looked up to whom the voice had come from.

She was running down at the stairs. The messy blonde haired girl dressed in a plain white shirt top with an open zipped red jacket. And dark green cargo pants, which were totally hiding her 'feminine curves'. She sat across Uzumi and started to indulge on the food on the table like there was no tomorrow. Wait! Does she even know how to chew? Then she finally noticed the pale-looking Uzumi, who was rather taken back because of her actions.

"Oh… 'ood moning, Da'." She said between her chews as she put another mouthful of bread in her mouth. She really couldn't talk that well because her mouth was full. But what the heck?! She was late, which was far worse.

Understanding what she meant her father nodded. "Morning too, Cagalli," he greeted back. Uzumi studied her daughter's panic-stricken face. "You look like you're more in a hurry today than the other previous days you were late for class," Uzumi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Is there something significant that needs your immediate attention today?"

Oh great. After what her father had said, Cagalli looked more panicked and in a rush. Her father was right. Something. She remembered what her professor had said "Don't be late". This really wasn't going well at all. She knew she wasn't the kind to be bossed around by rules, but, hey, bad impressions aren't good either.

After gulping the last drop of water in the glass, Cagalli started to talk. "Umm... Actually dad, you're right. Yes, we'll be meeting a new 'important' student today and professor Murrue said that we'd have to be early and all that. Not that I'm excited or anything, but, like you said 'punctuality matters'," she said as she once again take a toast on the table. "I should be there by now."

"Just like I tell you everyday, sleeping late won't do well for you, Cagalli," Uzumi said as he gave a lecture to her, again. "And it's bad for your health too, dear." He said in a blunt tone.

"But Dad, I have reasons, ok?" Cagalli drank her warm cup of chocolate, in one gulp, which Uzumi had prepared of her earlier. When all of it was gone, she looked at her wrist watch. _7:45_, it read. "Gosh! Look at the time," she said in a hurry, getting up from the table. "I need to leave immediately." In her rush to get a move on, her knee hit the bottom of table. She winced in pain "Owwww," she yelped in pain as she made her way get her bag.

"Wait, Cagalli, you haven't eaten well yet," Uzumi said in concern. She was his only daughter and he valued that a lot.

Cagalli held her sore knee, controlling the urge to say something foul in front of her father. Of course, who'd be stupid enough to swear in front of your parent? You'd most likely be getting a long lecture if you did. And that wouldn't help now. She was late. Terribly late.

She stood up and erect, standing with her chin up high, her eyes set on her dad, proudly grinning to show she was fine. "It's ok Dad, I'm all grown up now." Bending down across the table, Cagalli kissed her father a goodbye on the cheek

"You know, Cagalli," Uzumi said sounding like he was gonna throw another lecture at her, "I agree with what you said. Punctuality matters a lot in this society. I also happen to think that haste makes waste. Put that into mind." The man went on as Cagalli rolled her eyes.

As her father continued with the long lecture on his view why punctuality made a huge impact, she made her way to the door hastily, not bothering to listen to a thing he was saying.

"Cagalli, are you listening to me?" Uzumi asked when he noticed it.

"Yeah, sure, daddy. I'll keep that in mind". She said hastily as she held the door knob and opened the door.

"Ok, just be careful on your way, and TRY not to pick up a fight on your way to school." Uzumi said sternly before sipping some coffee from his mug.

She flinched because of his remark, while picking up her backpack. "Fine, fine, I'll try."

"You better not young lady!" Said Uzumi, "Or else…" he was cut off when Cagalli went out of the door.

"BYE!" Cagalli hastily, closing the door behind her, leaving the speechless Uzumi inside the humble home.

"I really hope she had it stuck to her brain." The man said, having a worried look plastered in his face. "I hope she doesn't involve herself in some trouble, today."

Well, what could he expect from his daughter. She was always like that. But, he understood. Of course, she was his daughter after all, right?

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

"Grrr… now I'm super super late!" Cagalli said while she drove her motorbike to speed up faster. "Miss Murrue would be furious."

She was driving trough traffic, trying her best no to hit anything on the way. She really loved going fast. The need for speed at that. Going this fast made her smirk to herself. You see, this is why she loved motorbikes. They felt free. They were fast. You could go anywhere. Even in traffic, you could break out. It was small, handy, and not to bulky. It was the most perfect ride in the word.

As she speed though the road, she caught a distant view of what was coming up next: more traffic. But this time, she couldn't fit through. All of the cars' bumpers were practically stuck together. She scowled but smirked when she remembered something. There was an alleyway just close by. If she took that route over this one, she's get to school earlier.

The sun began to rise as more traffic built up.

Cagalli groaned. If she had just woken up earlier, she would have gotten through this place without the traffic in her hair.

Three minutes later the alley she was thinking about came into view. She suddenly made a left turn when a black colored car quickly crossed. Cagalli went tense. "SHIT!" She slammed on the brakes, hard. But still, she wasn't unable to control the spin, causing her to be thrown onto a dumpster. Her view of the world tuned upside down. Dry trash covered her precious motorcycle including her body. The garbage was mainly composed of banana peelings, crumpled papers, plastics, and some other things way too foul to say. This was not good at all.

What was worse was that her god-given temper began to rise like a kettle being boiled on a stove.

"What the hell!" She was sitting in the dumpster fuming in anger. She was in such a mess, surrounded by dry looking garbage. And muttering forbidden curses that a highschooler shouldn't say.

She began her way out. But, when she reached the edge, her foot got caught on the dumpster's grimy side, causing her to fall face-first onto a number on garbage bins and bags. Now, the real anger had started. Curses came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhh!!! First the pesky alarm clock, then I fell out off the bed and hurt my back, then I slipped while taking a bath, next, I hit my knee hard, followed by my father's so called lectures!" she yelled out her list of hate, releasing her inner fury that she had been hiding since she woke up this morning. "And NOW this??!! I've been thrown off onto a dumpster. I try to get out an end up falling into more trash. My bike looks like a disaster… WHAT AM I?! TRASH!!?" she was now very red, rage visible with her.

A few people we're passing by, but what the hell?! They could stare for all they want. Stare till their eye balls bulge out. Whatever!

She was still complaining and bursting in anger like a child. She was so busy at it that she hadn't heard the screeching of car wheels stopping near by. What the heck! So what if she got ran over! All she knew was that, she felt like killing the first person who dared talk to her. Little did she know, that person was already making her way to her as she cursed under her breath.

A tall shadow appeared. It stood tall upon her. "Ah…um, excuse miss. Are you ok?" a voice from above asked her.

She looked up to see who the hell it was. Oh! They were so gonna pay for interrupting her thoughts. "What did you just say?" she retorted back in a very irritated voice.

There, in front of her, stood a tall guy. He looked good. Decent. He wore a smile on his face. He had blue hair and was in casual wear. Not too far away was a nice car, a very nice one indeed. His left hand was in his pocket as the other on was on his side, holding on to some keys. The car might be his. Yes, indeed it was.

The young man looked dumbfounded, yet complied to do so. He looked at her in a clueless manner, not sure what to make of the whole situation. Once again he asked her in a calm voice. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Do I look **ALRIGHT** to YOU?" Cagalli said in between her gritting teeth, trying her best to push aside the urge to choke the man to death because of the stupid question. She glared him. If her eyes could just produce laser, she had already bored holes into the guy's body right now. Her glare was deadly but the young man didn't flinch at the sight.

He extended his hand for her to grab onto, the hand that was holding the keys. Hey, he couldn't just stand there and stare at her until the day ends, right? "I'm sorry, well, things happen, you know?" He said smiling at her trying to calm her down. "Come on." He gesture his hand to her as he smiled.

Cagalli slapped his hand away. Great. Just great. Another idiot the get on her nerves. She really didn't need his help at all. So why did he bother on helping her out anyway. She wasn't a beggar, was she? "Too late for that sorry thing, what is done is done. I assume you're the one who drives the car." She said while getting up without making an eye contact with the young lad. "You're lucky today because I'm in such a hurry, so please excuse me. And get your ride out of the way, will you? It's blocking my way to school."

That's it. She should take it nice and easy. Don't get to the beating yet. Because one; she was late for school, and two; this was only the first time she's seen the guy. Like as if he knew she had a temper. Hey, she was a good person at that. And three; she was totally late for school. And her professor said not to be. Darn. She went all panicked at that thought.

The young man noticed what she had said. She was right. His car was blocking the whole alley. "Oh, so sorry about that miss…" he finished as if expecting a response from her. Most preferably, her name.

She just ignored her and walked toward the overturned motorbike and picked it up to a stand. One more and this guy is gonna get it!

Feeling guilty, he approached her slowly. He was aiming his hand for her left shoulder to call her attention back. But it looked like the fate was playing with them. He had accidentally stepped on a banana peeling, which looked like had popped out of nowhere. Losing his balance in process, the blue-haired lad fell forward. Is fate is making its miracle?

Because of the slight pressure she felt on her shoulder, Cagalli looked back. Big mistake. She was just in time to see the blue-haired boy falling in her direction. Her eyes became as wide as saucers, knowing what would happen next.

_CRASH!_

Cagalli groaned in pain. The blue-haired lad had fallen on top of her. "What is just happening, now?" the Cagalli asked herself.

The lad began to stir. "Ouch." He muttered.

He tried to get up. She moaned in pain. Then suddenly it happened bit by bit, the amber eyes met emerald orbs and time passed slowly. Cagalli stared at the alluring orbs of the green-eyed guy on top of her. Both stared at each other. They stayed like that for a while.

His eyes looked so good. It was so appealing, so alluring. She couldn't help but stare into them. Her heart skipped a beat. After, she felt puzzled. She could also feel coldness and emptiness. This was strange.

People began to gather around them and because of this; both snapped out of the fantasy and realized their situation. Cagalli pulled herself away from him, realizing what she just did.

"I…ah…" he tried to apologize meekly. Oh man. That was surely unexpected. He didn't mean it. But, but, but, he lost his balance. It wasn't his fault. But now, the blonde seemed more over raged than before. This was really bad. And he could actually tell. He still sat there on the ground, totally lost for words. But before he could mutter an apology, the girl was on her bike and was getting ready to take off. She gave him a death glare.

"I'll DEFINATELY remember you're damn face, jerk!" she yelled. "THIS IS UNFINISHED!" After these words, she stowed away from scene, leaving the guy even more confused. What she mean by that, huh?

He chuckled as he stood up. Instead of anger or disappointed, the blue-haired guy looked amused. People around him give the impression of being weird.

"So much for my first day, huh?" he muttered to himself with an amused smile.

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

"Ah…mou!" Cagalli yelled furiously, as she burst into the classroom, slamming the door close. Everyone looked at her; she was 2 hours late and was supposed to be there on or before 8am. Lucky for her, the homeroom teacher wasn't there yet. Cagalli closed the sliding door loudly and went to her seat which was Lacus and Miriallia were seated next to. The two were chatting when they suddenly noticed their friend.

Ah, these two again. They were always the first one's here. She didn't know how they actually manage to do it, really. Now, they were here, chatting peacefully while she was in rage. This really wasn't her day. She was fuming in anger. And she knew that the two of them could see it on her façade.

Cagalli had already changed into something fresh. And no, she didn't go home, actually. When she got to school, she immediately went to her locker and took out her extra cloths. Good thing she was always prepared.

"Hey, Cagalli? You're later than late." Miriallia look at her with concern. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I know that you're always late but this time is some kind of erm… what could we call it… breaking the record?" Lacus asked her thoughtfully. Cagalli scowled even more when she heard the very _helpful_ remarks from her dear friends.

"I really don't want to talk about it, right now." She grit her teeth, making a nasty sound, which the two never failed to catch. "So don't make me." Well, if she would explain everything, it would all trace back to the time she woke up this morning. That sure was a long story she didn't want to bring up. And knowing these two, they'd probably be kidding through the whole story. Yeah, as if she wanted to be the laughing stock.

"Oh? Hmmm… don't tell me you picked up another fight on your way here?" Miriallia said in a careful voice.

"Well, that's one of the reasons," she said a matter-of-factly. "Actually, I almost DID."

"So something did happen, come on tell us!" Lacus pleaded. "What is it this time?"

Lacus was really the same as usual. She never got bored of Cagalli's fights in everyday life. What was it with her and asking for details anyway?

"No."

"Please!" the two urge her more.

Yup. And here was Mir to add up. These two are really alike.

Okay, okay. The two were getting on her nerves. They wouldn't stop. Just for the sake of letting them stop, she finally spoke up. "Fine, fine! Alright already" Cagalli said in a exasperate voice. "Just promise me one thing." She asked hesitantly. She didn't need anymore annoying stuff now. So, just tell them to stop with all the annoying pleading, okay. And plus, she figured it was a way to let her anger out somehow. Well, al least there was a plus side to it, right?

"Sure," Mir said.

"Don't laugh. Or else..." Cagalli said through gritted teeth. Clearly, she was annoyed.

The two gulp, nervously. "Sure, why would we? Right, Mir?" Lacus said looking hesitantly at Mir.

Mir, nodded in agreement with Lacus.

Breathing in. "Alright then, I'll tell you." She tells them everything that happened to her from getting up and on the road. She told them why she was wearing her extra cloths that were lying inside her locker. Lacus hid her laughter under her breath while Mir was laughing out, uncontrollably. Cagalli was fuming in anger and blushing in embarrassment as the same time. "You two just said you won't laugh!"

The one who was laughing like a crazy lunatic was Mir. Man, she was on the verge of tears because of the story. And no, it's not cuz she felt sad or anything. It was because it was so hilarious. "Wahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Sorry, Cagalli," Lacus said giving out a small laugh as Mir's laughter was heard in the back ground. "But, we couldn't help but laugh". She let out a snicker

Cagalli's temple throbbed in irritation. "My house and my clock I can take. My dad I can take. But what I can't take is that stupid guy I met earlier. I mean hello? What did he think of me? He was actually looking at me like I was some orphan or something. I definitely hate it when people look at me in pity. It makes me feel weak and useless."

"I feel lucky for the guy; he sure avoided your wrath, to think he put you in that kind of situation." Lacus said

"Yeah, what a day?!" Mir said as she wipes her tears of joy. "He must have outrageous overflowing luck!"

Cagalli glared at the two even more. "Are you two making fun of me?"

"No! Of course not why would we?" Mir said, fearfully, who knows what would happen if you made fun of the infamous Cagalli Yula Athha. "By the way, what does the guy look like?" Mir asked with a spark of interest in her voice. She didn't want to piss off the blonde further, which would be not a very good idea. This surely was interesting, especially the part about the guy.

"Um……" Cagalli looks at them for a moment with an empty expression on her face. "Come to think of it… I didn't notice him that much." Cagalli said thoughtfully. "Oh I remember, he has a dark blue hair and piercing green eyes. Well it's kind of unique combination. Never saw anyone like that before."

"Yeah, he's a stand out if you ask me, right Lacus?"

"I agree. But I know someone who fits that kind of description, probably." Lacus said unconsciously.

Cagalli looked at her with hint of interest. "You sure, Lacus? Cause if you know him, please stopover in a nearest hospital, after I clobber him."

The pink haired girl shook her head. "Nah, I think he's not the one I have in mind, because he's already far away from here."

Mir cut in. "I wish I can meet him, that blue haired guy!" beaming in curiosity.

Okay, this was weird. How come the topic came to this? They were actually talking about how miserable her day had started and now the two were actually being revolved around this one blue-haired guy. Strange.

Cagalli sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, good for you but not for me," stated in an annoyed tone. "Because, if I saw him again, I swear -" the classroom door swung open.

"Ok Class, go back to your respective seats." Miss Murrue said as she walked in. She was wearing a black skirt above her knee and a blue/red combination of a teacher blouse uniform, hugging her curves perfectly.

"Talk to you later, Cagalli." Lacus whisper at a low tone, as she went to the direction where her seat was. Miriallia taped her shoulder and winked. "Later, girl." Still looking amused, the brunette walked forward near the front. Cagalli wanted to sink in her chair, wanting to disappear. She had an appointment with the homeroom teacher. And she NEVER showed up! God this was bad!

Miss Murrue waited until everyone settled and went quiet before she spoke up again. She looked around to left and right.

"Class, Sorry if I am late. I had to attend to significant affairs that all of you must not know about."

Cagalli flinched suddenly for unknown reason.

The advisor beamed at them and cleared her throat. "Now, I am really sorry for telling all of you to come here at an early time but, I, for one, am not following my own rules". She smiled again. "Now on to the purpose people". She looked to the direction on the door. "I'd like you to meet your new classmate everybody. He will be joining our class from this day on." Miss Murrue called the young man to enter the room. The room became noisy as he came in and walk to the front. Whispers could be heard as to whom the new kid was. The girls squealed as they ogled at him. Some boy students, scowls and groan in return response to the girls. The young man entered and stood next to Miss Murrue. "Please welcome him."

The world seemed to stop its rotation. Cagalli's jaw is hanging in disbelieve. "This is not happening," she said, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. 'It's him!' the blond haired said as she stared at him.

"Class, please calm down and listen to him first." The class became quiet immediately. Count on Cagalli, she was already speechless. "Good. Young Man. Please introduce yourself to them." Nodding a bit to the teacher, he stood erect and smiled captivatingly.

"I'm Athrun Zala." He said softly. "Please to meet you all."

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**« (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) « ¤ « (n.n) «**

**Author's Ending Speeches: **oh my! What will happen here? Take a wild guess. Will she make a scene or seat there just like nothing happen? Or things might get more, seriously messed up for our heroine Cagalli? Hehe! Just excited here! Like it? Or not? Please leave a review!!! Darn I'm so HYPER today; it must be the chocolates I've been eating want some? hands over the chocolates want some? Bye Bye for now!!!

**My THANKS FOR ATHENA-CHAN for the editing and beta for this!!! Thanks a lot, kid sis!!!! Lots and lots of love!!!**

**REMEMBER MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! ARIGATOU NA!!!**

**waterxeno signing out! **


End file.
